


Silence

by MoonStar1220



Series: Fluri month 2016 [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluri Month 2016, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was sort of at a lost with the Daisy prompt so this is what I could manage.  I thought it'd be interesting to show their relationship from the perspective of others.<br/>The title being silence is a play on the Daisy prompt's "I'll never tell", but it also stands alone as belladona means silence</p></blockquote>





	Silence

“Hey, Daisy, what’cha doin?”

The woman looked back to the toothy grins of two neighborhood boys. Their pure smiles less than perfect as the both of them had recently lost baby eye teeth. “Good morning Yuri and Flynn.” She greeted before wiping some sweat off her forehead. “I was going to turn this area into a community garden, but I got sidetracked making flower crowns.” She admitted bashfully motioning to the nearly completed crown in her hand. While the two boys looked at the flower braid she tied the ends up before placing the crown on Flynn’s head. Daisy and Yuri both laughed at how the crown, too big for the child’s head, went lopsided. Flynn pouted and shoved Yuri playfully before taking the crown off his head and placing it on Yuri’s.

“You look like a girl.” Flynn commented. Daisy saw Yuri stiffen and go to raise a fist, but stopped. She looked at Flynn and saw why. He had already braced himself for the punch, but she could see the remnants of a blush on his cheeks.

Daisy giggled. “I agree, Flynn, Yuri looks very pretty like that.”

“I’m not pretty!” Yuri protested.

“Yes you are!” The other child argued back.

“Alright, no arguing. Would you two like to help me?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna make Flynn a flower crown so I can call him girly too!”

“I didn’t call you girly!”

Daisy listened to the two children bicker for a few moments before she commanded their attention and set to teaching them. Yuri seemed to have a natural talent for it, but couldn’t tie up the ends. Flynn was just the opposite so while Yuri made the crown he picked more of the flowers. “Miss Daisy? What flowers are these? My mom calls them weeds when she sees them in her garden.”

“They can be seen as weeds sometimes, but they’re not. These flowers are called daisies.”

“Ah, that’s your name!”

“Correct, I was named after these flowers. They symbolize true love, loyalty, innocence, and purity.”

“That’s a lot for a simple flower that’s seen as a weed.” Yuri commented passing off the crown to Flynn.

“Depends on the person. Many flowers, even the good-luck clover, are considered weeds because of how easily they can take over a space and how stubborn they are to get rid of.”

 

“You’re as stubborn as a weed.” Sodia’s comment reminded Yuri of Daisy’s words all those years ago.

Yuri smiled and shrugged. “Some people really love weeds. After all many beautiful flowers are considered weeds.”

The brunette seemed taken aback by his comment. “I still don’t support you.”

“Curious, but what weed do you see me as, Sodia.”

“Don’t address me so casually, Yuri Lowell.” She scolded before thinking. “Belladonna.”

He expected as much. Belladonna was a poisonous plant that could cause hallucinations and leave a person confused. “Nice, but it’s not a weed.”

“It’s well enough of a weed.” Sodia retorted.

“Personally I’d have to say the wild vetch.” Flynn’s voice interrupted causing Sodia to stand at attention while Yuri greeted him.

“Oh? That’s a good choice. It’s purple, lays low-”

“Except once it vines it’s way up something and flowers.”

“-and some vetch species are poisonous. Why else do you say I’m a wild vetch?”

Flynn shrugged before he sat down at his desk. “Those are the main reasons, but also… when the seed pods are mature they remind me of your belt.”

“Ah, I can see that.” Sodia commented with surprise. “Wait how do you two know so much about flowers? Especially you, Yuri Lowell.”

“A daisy.” She looked at him in bewilderment.

“A townsperson named Daisy taught us about weeds when we were kids. Anyway, as nice it is to hear the two of you get along what brings you this time Yuri?”

Yuri smiled and Sodia felt a chill run down her spine. “Brave Vesperia is in town so they wanted the world’s dear Commandant to have dinner with us.”

“So a meeting?”

“Of sorts. Also a gift from us.” Yuri put a small bouquet of wildflowers on Flynn’s desk, chickweed, honeysuckle, and sweet pea were the few Sodia was able to recognize. Flynn took a moment to look at the flowers before standing up. He asked Sodia to take care of things while he attended the meeting that Brave Vesperia requested.

Sodia was left watching them leave. “Wait, Yuri Lowell!” The two looked back at her. “What weed would you say I am?”

An eyebrow raised as he thought. “Bugloss.” He answered before walking away with Flynn in tow. She knew what bugloss did and was, but she had a feeling that he meant something else.

An hour and a book about flowers later Sodia felt insulted. Bugloss meant falsehood. Anger filled her so she found what the wild vetch meant. “I cling to you.” Yuri certainly was clingy onto Flynn. Sodia’s stomach churned so she searched up the flowers in the bouquet. She really was going to be sick with hatred for this man. Yuri had lied. Brave Vesperia wasn’t in town. Yuri had called upon Flynn. The two were… Sodia groaned she had lost to Yuri Lowell again. She wasn’t sure what to do with the discovery that the two were undoubtedly dating and romantics enough to use a nearly dead language based on flowers. She heard Yuri’s voice speak the name of their teacher and curiously looked up the daisy. She couldn’t make much of it with the first couple meanings so perhaps they really did have a teacher named Daisy. However, as Sodia looked deeper she saw another meaning: I’ll never tell. She should never tell. “I don’t need you to tell me that, Yuri Lowell!” Sodia yelled slamming her fists on the table as she stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of at a lost with the Daisy prompt so this is what I could manage. I thought it'd be interesting to show their relationship from the perspective of others.  
> The title being silence is a play on the Daisy prompt's "I'll never tell", but it also stands alone as belladona means silence


End file.
